wlbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:International Spotlights
Request from Russian Wikis http://ru.fringe.wikia.com admin SvetlanaPtrv http://ru.fallout.wikia.com — admin Xanvier Xanbie http://ru.starwars.wikia.com - admin ''Максим'' http://ru.rpg.wikia.com — admin Radaghast http://ru.callofduty.wikia.com — admin Sasha 097 http://ru.history.wikia.com - admin Danvintius Bookix http://ru.memory-alpha.org - admin STiger http://ru.avatar.wikia.com and http://ru.lostpedia.wikia.com - admin Kuzura http://ru.wikia.com and - http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com admin Exlex The coordinator of request is Kuzura. Look here. The section "Баннеры". P.S. 1) Whether to change the sizes of spotlight in connection with transition to the new Wiki? 2) If want, I can translate the information from section "How to get a spotlight" into Russian. --Kuzura 18:03, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :I'm going to consider it (although I'm about to go on vacation soon) but suggest waiting for new Wikia look, to not have to do the images twice (but hopefully they will be in production/uploaded then). And your offer is really kind that you will be translating the requirements, but as they go to special:contact -- I'm unable to read/understand Russian, so until we have a Russian-speaking employee we should wait to translate this or emphasize that the request must be written in English. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 13:31, September 28, 2010 (UTC) ::OK. We look forward to hearing. However you haven't understood me. I meant that I can translate on Russian this page. --Kuzura 14:42, September 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Sorry, late reply (have been on vacation, as mentioned above). Is your list still up to date? If so, please make sure that wikis mentioned in that list are not leaving due to the new style. Any wiki that stays can be accepted - if they have a customized layout - I will take care of the spotlights during this month. However I'll be waiting for your feedback. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 20:42, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I will check up Wiki once again and I will answer in the nearest couple of days. --Kuzura 07:25, October 11, 2010 (UTC) :All has turned out faster, than I thought. Wikis from the list have confirmed that remain in system. We look forward to hearing. --Kuzura 09:29, October 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Great. Now its your turn again, I need text and I am unable to write/understand Russian. Each of the wikis should have (1) the wiki name on top or the name of the contents it will advertise for and (2) a short line which gives a little info about it. See image on the right. Looking forward to your texts! (and please be so kind, tell me do I need a specific font to paste Russian text?) Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :::OK. I'm understood. From each Wiki the picture, the Russian name of a Wiki and the short information is necessary. One question. The reference of picture loaded through a "Special:Contact" translators.wikia.com or our Wikis? --Kuzura 12:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::You can upload it here as well and you don't have to go to special:contact as we're already in touch with each other. I will follow this site and make sure your spotlights will be created and put up as soon as I can. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) OK. I'm understood. I will create page (analogue this) in Russian that all admins have understood. --Kuzura 12:45, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Alright. But please write they have to write the request in English, elsewise I may not understand the Google translator text. Thanks for all your help! Marc-Philipp (Talk) 12:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) From ru.lostpedia.wikia.com OK. Give I will try. My Wiki is http://ru.lostpedia.wikia.com - admin Kuzura. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.lostpedia.jpg * Name of Wiki: Лостпедия * Short info: Все загадки LOST здесь! If there will be problems with a font, write. Translate short info: "All secret of LOST here!"--Kuzura 17:36, October 17, 2010 (UTC) From ru.fringe.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.fringe.wikia.com - admin Leobear. * Spotlight: File:Ru.fringe.wikia.jpg * Name of Wiki: Fringe Wiki * Short info: Энциклопедия сериала «За гранью»! Translate short info: Encyclopedia tv show "Fringe"! --Leobear 18:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) From ru.avatar.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.avatar.wikia.com - admin Kuzura. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.avatar.jpg * Name of Wiki: Аватар Вики * Short info: Аанг и его друзья ждут тебя! Translate short info: "You are waited by Aang and its friends!"--Kuzura 06:24, October 20, 2010 (UTC) From ru.callofduty.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.callofduty.wikia.com - admin Danvintius Bookix * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.callofduty.jpg * My Wiki has an English name Call of Duty Wiki * Short info: Энциклопедия «Call of Duty» Translate short info: Encyclopedia of Call of Duty --Danvintius Bookix 16:59, October 21, 2010 (UTC) From ru.history.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.history.wikia.com - admin Danvintius Bookix * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.history.jpg * Name of Wiki: История Вики * Short info: Историческая энциклопедия Translate short info: Encyclopedia of history --Danvintius Bookix 18:03, October 21, 2010 (UTC) From ru.fallout.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.fallout.wikia.com - admin Xanvier Xanbie * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.fallout.jpg * Name of Wiki: Убежище * Short info: Энциклопедия Fallout Short info translation: A Fallout encyclopedia -- �������������� ������������ 08:02, October 22, 2010 (UTC) From ru.harrypotter.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.harrypotter.wikia.com - admin exlex * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.harrypotter.jpg * Name of Wiki: Гарри Поттер вики * Short info: Открой волшебный Мир Short info translation: Discover the magic world --exlex 08:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) From ru.memory-alpha.org My Wiki is http://ru.memory-alpha.org - admin STiger * Spotlight: File:MA-ru.png * Name of Wiki: Memory Alpha * Short info: Энциклопедия "Звёздного пути" STiger 13:44, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Norwegian spotlight Hi! If you need 10 Norwegian wikis, you gonna get it! Simmenes Wiki I'm sysop at Simmenes Wiki, and we wanne have a spotlight! [[User:theSIMofNorwegian|'the SIM of NORWEGIAN!!!']]' (Diskusjon)' 14:55, January 6, 2011 (UTC) :I'll talk to other staff about your request as we don't accept Norwegian spotlights right now. Marc-Philipp (Talk) 16:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) From absurdopedia.wikia.com My Wiki is http://absurdopedia.wikia.com - admin exlex * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-absurdopedia.png‎ * Name of Wiki: Абсурдопедия * Short info: Назад к истокам абсурдоного Short info translation: Back to source of absurd --exlex 14:17, November 24, 2010 (UTC) From ru.wow.wikia.com My Wiki is http://ru.wow.wikia.com - helper Kuzura. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.wow.jpg * Name of Wiki (English name): World of Warcraft Wiki * Short info: "Энциклопедия знаменитой MMORPG" Translate short info: "Encyclopedia of the famous MMORPG" --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:37, December 27, 2010 (UTC) From ru.starwars.wikia.com Wiki is http://ru.starwars.wikia.com - admin MM. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.starwars.JPG * Name of Wiki: Вукипедия * Short info: Энциклопедия «Звёздных войн» Translate short info: A «Star wars» encyclopedia.--[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) From ru.mortalkombat.wikia.com Wiki is http://ru.mortalkombat.wikia.com - admin CrimsonSumac. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.mortalkombat.JPG * Name of Wiki (English name): Mortal Kombat Wiki * Short info: Всё о популярной серии файтингов Translate short info: All about popular series of fighting games. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:26, January 22, 2011 (UTC) From ru.stalker.wikia.com Wiki is http://ru.stalker.wikia.com - helper Kuzura. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru.stalker.JPG * Name of Wiki (English name, it's an acronym, points are required.): S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki * Short info: Аномалии, мутанты, артефакты! Translate short info: Anomalies, mutants and artifacts! --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:33, January 22, 2011 (UTC) From ru.jackass.wikia.com Wiki is http://ru.jackass.wikia.com - admin Black Label. * Spotlight: File:Spotlight-ru-jackass.jpg * Name of Wiki (English name): Jackass Wiki * Short info: Добро пожаловать к Чудакам! Translate short info: Welcome to jackass! --Black Label___Болтовня 21:37, February 7, 2011 (UTC) From a NIKI DJAMIX - http://ru.privetkavkaz.wikia.com/ Name of Wiki Трепанация Трепанаторы From pl.totalna-porazka.wikia.com Wiki is http://pl.totalna-porazka.wikia.com - admin Milek 99 *Spotlight: File:To-spotlight-poland.jpg *Name of Wiki (polish name): Totalna Porażka Wiki *Short info: Wszystko o świecie Totalnej Porażki! Translate short info: Everything about the world of Total Drama! Milek 99 13:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC)